LOTM: Heroes United S5 P7/Transcript
(An Android is seen flying into a wall as Alex, Yang, Jessica, Raynell and Scott are seen fighting the other three) Android #1: Dammit! Android #3: Just give him to us! Alex: Blake is not yours to have! Jessica: Yeah! Android #2: Fine then! Android #1: You'll die protecting him! (The Androids go to attack before Alex hits one with a psy blast) Android #2: Ah! (The Android's arm is seen blasted off) Android #2: Shit! My arm! Alex: Next one your leg goes! Yang: Too late! *Rips off an Android's leg* Android #3: MY LEG!! Scott: Damn Yang! (The two Androids fall due to the damage, but stay alive) Android #2: Shit, my systems are going haywire! Android #3: I can't get up! (The Android thrown through the wall goes and joins the other remaining Android) Android #4: Guess this isn't going as planned huh? Android #1: Just shut up and kill them! (The two Androids charge toward the group) Alex: Here they come! Jessica: Right! Raynell: Let's finish them off then! Android #1: YOU WON'T GET THE CHANCE!! Alex: Jess. Jessica: Got it. (Alex and Jessica both fire psy blasts at the two Androids) Androids: !! (The blasts hit the two, destroying them) Raynell: Yeah! Scott: Nice shot guys! Alex: Thanks. Android #2: Oh crap! Alex: Well not looking so good for you guys now is it? Android #2: D-Damn it!! Scott: Unless you wanna join your buddies in the scarp yard, you better answer some questions. Android #3: Q-Questions? Alex: Yeah. Android #3: The hell would you want from us?! Android #2: We're just a bunch of Androids is all! Alex: Intelligent Androids apparently. Scott: I've only ever seen these kind of Androids from Military Parades and stuff like that. Jessica: Yeah, and even then they were works in progress. Alex: Exactly. So, where did you come from? Androids:...... Jessica: Hey, we asked a question, now answer it. Android #3: *Sigh*.....We were stolen from an assembly line belonging to the Multiversal Alliance. Android #2: The Federation used us to copy the design and create Androids to use as soldiers and espionage units. Alex: So, there's more of you? Android #2: Not a lot. But there's more being built as we speak. Android #3: We can give you the location. Jessica: How? Android #3: Pull out our Chips. They contain the data you need to find it. Android #2: It will kill us, but it's not like we were built to live like humans. Alex:...... Android #3: Now come on. Do it. (Alex nods) Alex: Yang? Yang: Got it. (Yang walks over and steps behind the Androids before she peels away the skin on their heads. She then grabs the chips attached to them and pulls them out, killing the two in the process) Androids:..... Yang: Got them Alex. Alex: Good. Now let's head back into the restaurant. Scott: Right. Raynell: Yes! Now we can eat! (The heroes head back inside where Alex is soon seen looking at the chips in his hand) Alex:..... Jessica: Think these chips will lead us there? Alex: Hopefully. Jessica: It doesn't make sense. If those Androids were stolen from the Alliance, wouldn't we have at least heard about it? Alex: Maybe they didn't notice? Jessica: Or maybe there's something else. Alex: Hm... (Raynell is seen biting into a steak) Raynell: Oh man! This is amazing! Yang: Tell me about it! Scott: Oh man this is the best! Jessica: Oh my god you three... I've never seen so much food before. Alex: It's like they forgot we're on mission. Jessica: Yeah. Scott: Hey don't judge! Raynell: This is delicious! Yang: And I just order the steak. I didn't order everything like them. Raynell and Scott: HEY! Alex: We weren't judging guys. Jessica: We're just trying to figure these chips out. Scott: Just wait till we get home! Raynell: Yeah! Try and enjoy yourselves here guys! (Scott, Raynell and Yang continue eating as Alex and Jessica look at each other) Jessica: They are right. Alex: *Shrugs* (Alex puts the chips in his pocket) Alex: Alright then. (The two start to eat with the others before Sammy walks up) Sammy: Hey guys! Everything okay? Raynell: Everything is GREAT! Uncle Sammy! Your food is amazing! Yang: Yeah! Steak is awesome! Sammy: Glad to hear it. Jessica: You've definitely improved yourself Sammy. Sammy: Thanks Jess! So, how'd it go with those Spies? Alex: They're dealt with Sammy. You won't see them again anytime soon. Sammy: Great! Did they tell you anything or did you dispose of them? Yang: Little bit of both. Alex: Apparently they were stolen by The Feds so they could copy their design. Sammy: Design?? Jessica: Yeah. They weren't human Sammy. Raynell: They were Androids! Sammy: Huh, well that's interesting. Scott: Yeah. Sammy: Hm. Well, as long as they're beaten. Alex: They are, but there still could be more around the city. Jessica: Exactly. Sammy: Well, just try and take a break now guys. You wouldn't want the food to get cold. Scott: Oh not in the least! Raynell: I'm not letting any of your food go to waste Uncle Sammy! Sammy: Okay then! I'll leave you to it! (Sammy walks off) Raynell: So we can stop worrying and enjoy best food in the world! Alex: Heh. I can agree with that Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts